The Beast Within
by Chaoses Angel
Summary: As he gazed at his reflection, he can't help but think, what is he? Is he a divine being or a dark, sinister creature that has spawned endless horror stories and nightmares? One thing he is certain of though, he will protect her... Them, from whatever fate throws their way. Even at the cost of his life. (The rewrite to my old story.)
1. Chapter 1

A boy with shaggy brown hair dressed in a black T-shirt, kakis with black and purple Chuck Taylor's, put earbuds in as he turned the volume up on his iPod. He closed his deep mud colored eyes as he leaned his head against the window of the bus he boarded not long ago. While music droned in his ear, he begun to think back about how he ended up all alone on a bus heading out of town too God knows where with a very creepy bus driver that puffed on a cigar. The boy knew he was different, that he didn't belong. He was stronger, faster than the other kids. No matter how many schools he transferred to, he just never fit in. Even when he would get some what comfortable, something always screwed up in one way or another. Even after all the schools and places he was sent to, His parents where supportive and understanding but when ever the boy looked into his mother's eyes, he could see the sadness within them. He tried to be good, and not hurt anyone or cause trouble but it seemed fate was hell bent on screwing with him.

He sighed before he smirked. Hell, he even beat a grown man on one occasion. The man had it coming one way or another, so he didn't feel so bad about that. When he was questioned about it and he would tell them the truth, that it wasn't his fault, that the man had it coming, they didn't seem to believe him, they wouldn't listen. Instead they would taunt him. Call him a freak or tell him that he didn't belong. And kids would turned their backs on him. He was alone in the world and strangle enough, he was okay with it. He lived by a a single sentence he heard long ago. 'It is always the darkest before the dawn'. And so far, his life was pretty dark. He was still a living breathing being though, he longed for companionship. He had his family at least. Even though he made their life a living hell, they would always listen and never doubt him. That's why he wanted this place to work out. After this, there was no where. This was his final chance.

Being a freak had some good traits. No one messed with him at least. Well, that was mostly because of that indecent with the rapist.

On his way home one night, the boy was walking down a street when he heard screaming over his music. He stopped and tilted an ear into the wind after pausing his music. Just before he continued, he heard it again and cringed. The helplessness in it, the desperation within it ate away at his heart. His head whipped to the side when he heard a vile laugh. His normally dull eyes widened in surprise when he saw them. He took of running at high speeds. Faster then he has every ran before. While he ran, his dog tag bracelet jingled softly. He came to sliding stop behind a man that had pinned a helpless girl to the dirty walkway as he tried to rip off the girls skirt. It seemed like the boy had gone unnoticed, even with the soft sound of his bracelet. Before he could form a coherent thought, the young man gripped the scumbag by the scruff of his neck and threw him across the ally strait into a wall in one fluid motion.

If he hadn't been so angry at the moment, the boy would have laughed at the guys face when he hit the brick wall. The rapist slid down the wall as he stared at his attacker, his eyes wide in surprise. The man had not expected a kid to be that strong. The boy just stood there trying to calm the fire inside of him but the man foolishly stumbled to his feet. The kid shook his head, trying to ease the pain in his back. When ever he got angry or emotional, a sharp pain would shot through his back. On each side of his spine.

Reaching into pocket, the rapist pulled out a switch blade as his eyes landed on the boy who dared attack him, but he just stared at the girl he attempted to rape. But the kid just vanished from his site. At this the man grew angry. No one got off easy for messing with him.

"Where did he-" he begun to ask the frightened girl but was cut off by a kick that shattered his knee. The man screamed in agony as he dropped to his uninjured leg while slashing wildly in the direction of his attacker. But his effort ended in vein as his blade cut through empty air.

The guy froze when the deep throaty growl reach his ears. He slowly turned his head as he started to tremble. He gulped when he came face to face with the boy. The rapist started to shake violently when he noticed the glowing eyes of the young man.

"Wha- " was as far as he got before a knee was driven into his stomach. The man once again screamed in pain as he felt his ribs snap. The scumbag fell to his stomach while clutching his abdomen. After some effort, and plenty of pain filled grunts, the guy rolled onto his back as he whimpered in the face of the boy.

"Wh- what are you?" He gurgled out as the boy lifted his foot.

"Just a high school student." The boy said with a low voice that reverberated in the small alleyway. The man below the young man shivered when the power filled tone seemed to press down on him. The boy brought his foot down onto the mans head. Whipping it to the side before the man could speak anymore.

The student stepped back and glared down at the unconscious man with distaste before his eyes softened as he slowly made his way towards the frightened girl. The girl scrambled back when the mysterious boy stepped closer.

"St- Stay away fr- from me!" She stuttered out as she tried to back away.

The boy smiled softly and dropped to his knees. "What's your name?" He asked in a kind tone. The young girl just looked at him with wide eyes and started to back away again. Seeing this, the young man held up his hands.

"I'm-"

"Boy!" A voice shouted out as the young man's eyes flew open which flickered gold slightly before returning to normal as he shot to his feet. After a quick glance around, the boy sighed as he clicked pause on his iPod then grabbed his single bag and hoisted it onto his shoulder as he made his way down the isle towards the front of the bus.

"Hmm, quick reflexes, good. You will need those here boy." The driver said in a eerie tone cause the young man to stop.

"Welcome to Yokai Academy." The driver laughed as he puffed his cigar.

"It's Tsukune." The boy said. The driver shook his head with a bone chilling chuckle. Kid has balls, I give him that. The driver thought as he closed the door and turned his bus disappeared back down the road After the young man stepped off. Little did Tsukune know, he has just sealed his fate by stepping off that bus. A fate filled with pain and maybe just maybe, love.

A girl with bright pink hair glanced at the clock on the wall before her eyes widened. She was going to be late for her first day if she didn't get a move on. The girl leapt down the last few stairs and hopped on her bike. She took off down the road that led away from the dorms as fast as her legs could pedal. Thinking back on it, She was starting to regret drinking that third transfusion pack as she sped along the path. Out of the corner of her eye, she could just make out the bus as it faded from view. She starred after it, hopping this year would be different.

The girl was too wrapped up in her own thoughts to see a young man up ahead with his back turned towards her. When she finally looked ahead, she saw him just a little to late. Her eyes widened as she opened her mouth to yell at him but the girl plowed into his back before she could utter a word. when she hit the boy, she was thrown over her handle bars and onto the back of the boy. With grunts and groans, the two slammed into the ground before rolling several times.

They came to a stop with the girl pinned beneath the boy. Said male, grunted as he sat up rubbing his head with one hand.

Tsukune froze when he heard a soft groan as he slowly looked down. His breath hitched when he caught the sight of the beautiful girl below him. Her pink hair splayed out over her shoulders. Creating a pink halo around her. So... So beautiful. He thought as he took in her angelic face.

When her eyes fluttered open, he could have sworn his heart stopped as he stared into her mesmerizing emerald eyes.

The two gazed at each other. Green on brown. The girl blushed when she took in his handsome face and his deep muddy eyes that held the weight of the world. She could see every emotion in them. His shock, and embarrassment. Her blush deepened when she felt his hand on her thigh as his fingers brushed the inside of her thigh.

Tsukune glanced down before his eyes widened as he shot to his feet and stumbled back, away from the girl.

"I'm- I'm sor-sorry!" He stuttered as he waved his hands in front of him. The girl sat up and opened her mouth to speak before her breath froze in her lungs. The scent of ozone fluttered into her nose as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The smell of ozone had a strange effect on her. Her mind became clouded as she started panting slightly. A warm tingling feeling spread from the crown of her head to the tips of her toes, causing her to shiver.

"Are you okay?" Tsukune asked as he stepped closer and laid a hand on her shoulder. He tilted his head with a questioning gaze as she took a deep shuddering breath while leaning in slightly.

"You... Smell good..." She said in an breathless tone. Tsukune just furrowed his brows as her lips reached his ear. He didn't dare move for fear this was a dream. A dream he didn't want to end. Even if he did want to move, he wouldn't be able too. He was captivated by her scent. With her so close, he could smell a mixture of herbs and a faint coppery. The collection of the different aromas shouldn't smell so... amazing.

She took another deep breath, "Forgive me..." She said softly before she sank her fangs into his soft supple neck. Tsukune went ridged when he felt her tiny fangs pierce his skin. He might appear to be calm but on the inside, the poor boy was flipping out! He was scream at hisself for not fight against the girl that was latched onto his neck, but he just sat there with wide eyes as he unconsciously wrapped an arm around the girl.

A/N:Well that's the first chapter done. For those of you who fallow and favorite me as an author, you know about this rewrite. For those of to that are new, this is a rewrite of my old story, The Beast Within. Also, I'd like to say Thank you to my good friend and brother in everything but blood. You know who you are bro. I based Taukune off of him. Well, Tsukune in this story. One more thing, I DO NOT OWN ROSARIO + VAMPIRE! Alright now that that's over. Review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

The young vampire squealed in delight as the boy below her just stared up at the red sky with a unfocused gaze. After the girl had her fill, she jumped back with a beaming smile.

"Thank you so much!" The girl said happily. Tsukune looked to her than shakily stood to his feet, nearly stumbling in the process. Once he gained his balance he opened his mouth then closed it. He was speechless.

"Um... Would you mind explaining what just happened!" Tsukune yelled out as he took a step back once he gathered his thoughts. The girl just looked down and touched her two index fingers together in front of her.

The girl then looked up. Her eyes pleading with him to understand. To accept her. She tilted her head slightly in confusion. The boy looked like he was in pain but Tsukune just shook it off.

"I'm... I'm a vampire." She said softly after a while, then she looked down again in fear, but not fear as in the physical since but she was afraid he would reject her like all others had. The girl glanced up at the boy to see his reaction. Tsukune's muddy eyes were wide while his mouth was agape.

"A vam...vampire?" The boy stuttered out. Said vampire, just nodded shyly with a blush.

"As in a blood sucking monster that can't cross water?" He asked loudly as he took a shaky step back. The pink haired girl cringed at his wording. Again, she nodded softly. Her emerald eyes were full of sadness.

Tsukune stared at the girl fidgeting in front of him. The rational part of his mind was screaming, begging him to turn tail and run, but something about this girl caused him to second guess himself. Was it the way her hair shined when the soft light from the dreary landscape struck it. Or the way her deep emerald eyes shimmered with behind her unshed tears. Whatever it may be, he wanted to get to know the pink haired beauty in front of him. Plus he had no where to go if he ran. Well, that's what he told himself anyway.

Taukune sighed and rubbed the back of his head as he stepped forward. "Look... I didn't mean to sound hateful or anything like that." He said softly with a gentle smile.

"I was just surprised." He said kindly. The girl looked up with a hopeful smile as her eyes shined. She griped the Rosario around her neck that Tsukune hadn't noticed before. His head tilted slightly when he saw it glow softly for a moment before it vanished.

Tsukune shook his head. "I'm Tsukune Aono." He said with a kind smile. The vampire blushed softly before giggling slightly.

"I'm Moka Alashiya." She said with a happy smile. Tsukune's smile broadened. But before he could say anything further, Moka's eyes widened as she grabbed his arm and begun to drag him towards the academy. Her totaled bike forgotten.

"Mo-Mokaaa!" Tsukune called out as they quickly approached the school.

"We need to hurry, Tsukune!" The vampire said over her shoulder while dragging the poor boy through a rotting forest as they passed old sun bleached skulls and random tombstones here and there.

"Moka, please slow down!" Tsukune yelled as he tried to regain his footing. Moka just shook here head.

"No Tsukune. If we do, we will be late!" Moka replied as they entered the front gates and into the halls of the school they will call home for the next four years.

As the two made their way to home room, Tsukune tried to calm the hyperactive vampire, but to no avail. Tsukune hasn't told her, but he had always believed monsters existed. The boy couldn't explain it, something in him just refused to believe other wise.

When the two reached their home room, Moka didn't waist a second as she flung open the door and pulled the stunned boy in with her.

"Sorry we're late." Moka said as she bow to the teacher. Tsukune gently broke out of the vampires grip and looked around while rubbing the back of his head. When the boy saw Moka bowing, he glanced to the teacher and copied the girl.

"Um... It's alright, just take a seat over there please." She said while pointing to two empty desks near a blue haired girl with a yellow sweater that barley contained her oversized bust. Well they were oversized to Tsukune anyways. But by the looks she received, the others seemed to disagree.

The blue haired girl smiled and winked at Tsukune, putting a little charm into it. She smirked, expecting him to swoon over her like the others, but when he just stared at her, she grew confused when he met her gaze calmly and showed no reaction what so ever. The girl became even more surprised when he looked away from her without so much as a glance to her bust. The blue haired girl's brows furrowed in thought. No one, and she meant no one could resist her and her best weapon, her oversized breasts.

While the girl looked down in thought, Tsukune glanced over to the other girl in front of the two desks. She had shoulder length hair, that was a soft purple color. She rolled a lollipop around in her mouth as she calmly watched the new boy with ice blue eyes. He was handsome, she'd give him that. He was a possibility... She thought with narrowed eyes.

Tsukune kept his face blank and calm as he looked around at the students. Especially the boys. He had been the new kid enough times before to know that it's best to just let the students think what they want about him and fly under the radar.

Tsukune than looked at Moka and shrugged. She just smiled in return.

"Fine with me." The boy said as he and the vampire took their seats. Tsukune was behind the girl with purple hair and in front of Moka. Said vampire, was beside the blue haired girl. Moka was glad that Tsukune and herself had the same class. She considered him her friend. Her first friend actually and she didn't think she could handle the first day without someone with her.

Tsukune leaned up against the railing as he looked over the school grounds below. He sighed softly as he rubbed his temples. The teacher, Miss Nekonome, had explained that this was a school for monsters or Yokai as they called themselves. He had guest as much when he learned that Moka was a vampire and when he saw the student body. Most of the males were bulky and mean to those around them. Some of the girls were nice while other were... Hoes.

Tsukune never thought much about his appearance, nor did he think he was remotely handsome or even cute, but when ever he past a girl, they would purr and wink at him. He was going to lie though, it boosted his ego a bit to know he was attractive.

Moka leaned her head on Tsukune's shoulder with a soft smile. She was glad she found a friend in the boy. He was the poller opposite to the majority of the males at the school. Tsukune was kind and caring of others. Well mostly to her though. But she chalked that off to him not knowing anyone other than herself.

The vampire took a sip of her tomato juice a sighed contently. She found that being near the boy was very comforting to her.

"So this is a school for monsters or Yokai." Tsukune said softly while watching the students mingling down below.

"Yep, say what kind are you anyways?" Moka asked, lifting her head up to gaze at him.

Tsukune shifted nervously. "Um..." He spoke out.

Moka covered her mouth, trying to hold back a giggle. Tsukunes cute when he's nervous. She thought.

"You don't have to tell me, it's a school rule anyway." Moka said with a light laugh. Tsukune sighed in relief than glance at the young girl.

"By the way, you don't look much like a vampire." He spoke. Moka looked at him, than down at the rosary that hung from a black leather choker.

"You see this?" She said while pointing at the palm sized cross between her breasts. Tsukune nodded with a small blush.

"If this is ever removed... I become a scary monster with incredible power." She said in a soft tone. Some how, while she was talking, the two had leaned closer together. Both could feel each others breath, matching blushes adorned their faces.

Tsukune jumped back slightly with a nervous laugh while he rubbed his head. "We should get going." He said with a smile.

Moka could feel her blush intensify as she stepped back. "Yeah. Lets go." She said with a happy smile. The vampire drank the rest of her tomato juice in one quick gulp before crushing the can, cause Tsukune to gulp. Moka gripped the boy's arm once more before dragging him off the roof and through the halls.

The two exited the school, into a courtyard on their way across campus. The whole time Moka was dragging him, Tsukune struggled to gain his footing as the vampire held the boy's arm tightly all the while smiling happily to herself.

About half way across the courtyard, a voice halted their movement.

"Hey babe!" A gruff voice shouted as a student approached the two.

Tsukune looked at the boy who called out with a glare. He had short choppy blondish hair and several piercings in each ear. The boy already knew this guy was bad news from first glance. The guy eyed the pink haired beauty with a lustful gaze as she clutched to Tsukune's arm more tightly.

Said boy, narrowed his eyes at the bully that now stood feet from them.

The bully smirked at the young vampire then turned his hateful glare on the boy.

"Why the hell is someone like you hanging out with a pussy like him?" The bully snarled as he pointed at Taukune. Moka gasped softly at the bully's tone as she stepped behind her male friend.

Tsukune's gaze hardened as he stood protectively in front of the vampire.

"What do you want?" Tsukune snapped in a cold tone. The bully just smirked and moved to shove the boy away. Tsukune pushed Moka back as the bully took a swing at the boy. Tsukune sidestepped but was clipped in the shoulder. Causing him to fly back and into a tumble.

Moka gasped as she made to run to her fallen friends side. But the bully gripped her arm and brought her eye to eye.

"Where do you think your going?" The kid asked in a gruff tone. Moka struggled, trying to dislodge herself from his grip. But with her Rosary on, she could not.

"Hehe, your coming with-" The student was cut off when a pulse of monster energy washed over Moka and her attacker. They both looked over at Tsukune with wide eyes. The guy felt fear as the power within the pulse ran down his spine. Moka's heart fluttered when she felt the power from it. It sent shivers down her back.

The boy, who just a moment ago was in pain, was now standing tall, eyeing the kid holding Moka with a cold, hate filled glare. The young vampire gasped when she saw his glowing eyes as the bully dropped her and stepped back in fear.

Moka ran to his side as her friend shook his head. She stopped when she was a few feet from him. That aura she just felt was immensely powerful. It sent shivers down her spine when it washed over her. She looked over her shoulder and saw her attacker gone.

Moka's gaze returned to her friend as he gripped his head and trembled slightly. A dog tag she hadn't noticed before seemed to glow with the same bright light as his eyes before the aura and light vanished.

"Tsukune?" Moka spoke softly as she stepped closer. He looked up, his eyes no longer held the light from before.

He looked around with a confused look.

"Where did that bully go?" He asked.

It was Moka's turn to be confused. She opened her mouth to speak but the bell decided that that was the time it wanted to ring. Tsukune shook his head once more before he smiled.

"Come on, don't want to be late do you?" He asked teasingly before Moka smiled and reattached herself to his arm as she began to drag him to their next class.

A head draped in purple hair, popped out from a bush. The girl from the duos first hour stared after the fading figure of the boy she watched stand up to that D-bag. Ever since he had come to this school, that bully had always acted like he was top dog.

The girl watched with a sigh as Tsukune and Moka vanished into the school. He just might be what I've been looking for... She thought as she sigh once more. That boy held immense power within him. When she felt that pulse, it sent tiny sparks all over her. The girl shivered when she remembered the feeling. The girl rolled her lollipop around in her mouth before she stood and started towards her next class. Which happened to be with a certain boy named Tsukune.

As they walked, Tsukune was deep in thought. He remembered trying to avoid the swing from that student but the guy had still clipped his shoulder. He also remembered the pain from striking the ground then kind of opening his eyes to Moka's beautiful emerald gaze filled with concern and worry.

Tsukune shook his head as he entered his next class. But something was nagging at the back of his mind. Something he felt like he should know but it was just out of his reach.

Deciding to think about it later, he and Moka took their seats. As he watches the teacher, he couldn'ti help but glance out of the corner of his eye. Tsukune saw the same two girls from his earlier class. But the girl with purple hair seemed to be staring at him. He smiled softly at her and waved, Causing her to blush and look away.

A/N: Well that's it. Who did I do? Leave a review to let me know. Also the more you review, the faster I post. Just thought I would tell you that.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

Tsukune sighed as he rubbed his temples. He absolutely hated math. His tired gaze flicked over to his vampiric friend. Moka already knew what they were studying, and seemed to hold a vast knowledge of advanced mathematics, while her poor human friend struggled to listen and take notes but during the lesson, he could feel the penetrating looks from the blue and purple haired girls, as well as the rest of the students from his class.

The males glared holes into him, trying to gauge the boy's strength while the girls of the class were watching him with an array of looks. Some gazed towards him with lust and want. Some girls even went as far as sending him shameless, suggestive winks and flirtatious smiles. Others just glanced at him, wondering what type of Yokai he was.

Throughout the class, Moka watched as girls tried to garner Tsukune's attention. At first, she was livid with their shameless acts towards the boy as she ground her teeth together, causing her jaw to ache slightly. After trying to ignore the gestures, the vampire began pondered as to why she was so angry at the females attempts. She turned her emerald filled gaze over to her right and saw the source of the affectionate acts staring ahead with an unfocused glazed look in his muddy eyes. Clearly unaffected by their borderline desperate attempts. As Moka sat there, staring at him, she couldn't help but think back and remember the feeling of that tingle shooting through her body when she had stared into them when they had quit literally were ablaze with power.

The vampire shivered involuntary in her desk at the thought. Causing her pink tresses to shimmer in the iridescent light of the classroom with her movement. Tsukune had caught the act out of the corner of his eye. With a confused look, he turned his head towards her. He watched with increased confusion when she gripped the desk, causing it to crack under her grip. Moka seemed to be trying to steady herself.

Tsukune was about to voice his concerns for her behavior when a flash of blue appeared and vanished at the vampires left. Tsukune furrowed his brows as he leaned forward in his desk and raised an eye brow in question as the same girl from his first class waved at him and winked in a flirtatiously manner. She purposely pressed her overdeveloped chest atop of her desk, in attempt to allure the brown headed boy, but he just smirked and softly shook his head, returning his gaze ahead of him.

The girl stared at the boy in surprise and awe. No one had ever been able to ignore her. Much less find her actions humorous! She growled under her breath. The girl found the strange boy intriguing. Said girl brought her fingers to her lips as she lightly tapped them in thought. Her anger at her fails attempt momentarily forgotten as she thought of all the Yokai races that could counter act the charm ability of her species. If her memory was corrected, there was not a wide verity of Yokai that could. Incubi was a strong possibility. As well as vampires but she quickly stomped that train of thought under foot. There was no way her was part of the widely feared race know for their strength. so that left only him being a incubuses. As she glanced around the room, the looks the girls gave him suggested that option. But even then, incubi could not block charm naturally or at will. They had to endues their own ability so they could resist the charm. She sighed. That would take years to build up an incubi's ability to counter act her charm.

The male counter parts of the succubi race were not know for their charm though. They were more physically gifted then mentally like a succubus was.

The girl heaved as heavy sigh once more before returning her attention back to her notes.

A girl with purple hair and piercing ice blue eye snickered at the failed attempt of the blue haired teen. The girls gaze wondered over to the new boy. Maybe he is what I'm looking for...

Once the bell finally rang, the human and vampire walked out of the room, well it was more like Moka was dragging her friend across campus as he fried and failed to regain his footing. Tsukune gave up when the two neared the small thicket of trees across from the female dorm. Moka halted suddenly, causing Tsukune to slam into her.

The boy shook his head and watched his friend with a questioning gaze.

"You okay, Moka?" Tsukune asked softly as he walked around to stand in front of her. He became slightly worried when he saw her unfocused gazed. He rubbed his head as he waved a hand within her line of sight.

"Moka...?" Tsukune said as he drug out her name. He furrowed his brows in worry before for he jumped back with a yelp.

The vampiriss had whipped her head to the side and bared her fangs. Tsukune stared at his friend with worry and slight fear. She may not normally look like a vampire but with the way she was acting at the moment, he caught just a glimpse of her nature. Tsukune followed her gaze but he saw nothing through the trees. He turned back to his friend and gulped. Mona's eyes were narrowed into slits and her small fangs seemed more frightening as she crouched slightly.

"Um... Moka?" Tsukune asked hesitantly as he took a step closer. Her eyes widened as she followed a fast moving object.

"Watch out!" Moka yelled as she slammed into her friend, sending him to the ground in a fierce roll. When he came to a stop, he sat up with a groan. When the human looked up with wide eyes filled with horror as the vampire was struck in her side, being thrown to the side and into several trees. Each exploding from the force at which she was thrown. With each object her body was thrown through, his anger climbed higher and higher.

When his vampiric friend finally came to a stop, Tsukune heard a dark chuckle. He whipped his head to look at the tree line Moka had hissed at. Out from the rotting foliage, stepped the bully that had approached them earlier.

"Oops. I meant to hit that little runt over there." He said in a dark tone as he eyed the spot Moka had landed with lust. Said vampire struggled to her feet as she gripped the side where the boy with pierced ears had struck her. After some trouble, she had stood and leaned against a tree.

Tsukune's eyes narrowed dangerously as he slowly stood to his feet. The roaring fire that sparked to life when he watched Moka being injured because of him, grew in intensity. He started to feel the pain shoot down is back. Almost like something wanted to spring out from within him. His mind started to grow hazy as he watched the boy lick his lips.

"Wh... Who are... you?" Moka breathes out as she cringed in pain. The kid laughed crazily as he walked forward. Moka's deep green eyes flickered over the kids shoulder. She sucked in a breath than cringed again when a blazing pain shot through her side.

Tsukune stood behind the kid, the boy's eyes were shut tight, his body trembling. It seemed as if her was holding himself back, fighting something within him.

"Aww, my dear Moka, I am Saizo Komiya, and I am here to take you as my woman!" He announced, his arms spread wide and a sadistic small split his face. The way he spoke, it seemed as if it was a great honor of some sort. "It would boost my reputation to have you by my side." He said with a vile smile.

"And...if you don't oblige willingly, than I will force you." He said. The smile gone as his eyes glinted evilly. Moka stared wide eyed, her mouth fell open in horror.

"Like hell you will..." A voice spoke softly. Moka shivered when she felt the powerful Yokai wash over her. Saizo grinned and spun around.

"So you finally show your power." The bully said as he stared hesitantly into the glowing eyes of Tsukune. When the boy heard what Saizo said, something snapped inside of him. The haziness that clouded his thoughts, dissipated and his surroundings seemed to snap into focused. Saizo's smile faltered when he saw the the boys aura flux and pulse around him as he cracked his neck. But what put the bully on edge was the aura that surrounded the boy.

Tsukune lower his head as a small grin appeared, making him appear demonic. His creepy facial expression and demeanor contrasted sharply with his bright white aura. The swirls folded and warped behind him. The outlines of each wisp seemed to conform to the shape of wings that spread out from his back and spanned at least teen feet on each side The vampire watched open mouth as his eyes lightened from muddy brown to a light gold. Moka's gaze lowered to see the dog tag wrapped around his wrist glowing just as bright as his Yokai wings and his eyes.

Moka watched in awe and wonder as his powerful Yokai washed over her. She felt comfort and calming feelings spread through her body. The pain subsided and her breathing returned to normal. A small smile spread across her pinks lips. Her green gaze widened, if possible, when she watch bright tribal lines stretched across his neck and cheeks. On both sides, the spider webs of swirls and flamelike lines cupped each of his eyes. Moka's breath hitched when she gazed at the boy.

While the vampiriss seemed at ease, the thug got a polar opposite vibe from Tsukune. He could feel the killing intent radiating from it. Saizo shivered as a bone chilling shock crawl down his spine. His fear grew when he noticed that all of it was directed at him.

Saizo shook his head, trying to clear the fear from it. "I- I will kill you!" He roared out, shifting into his true form. A towering eight foot beast with tusks that burst up from his gums and protruded from his lips. His skin shifted from a tan peach color to a sickly pea green tone. His ears elongating into points as his muscles stretched and pulled.

"A troll." Moka whispered softly.

Tears welled up in Saizo's eyes as flashbacks from when he was a child. The images of his siblings and parents beating him, taunting him, mocking him for being weak, a lowly coward, floated through his mind.

"No! No more!" He yelled out, bringing himself back to reality. "I will no longer be weak! I am no coward!" He roared as he charged Tsukune.

Moka's smiled faltered as she stopped. Her emerald eyes flickered between Tsukune and Saizo. He fear returned as she watched the troll build his Yokai. While not as powerful as Tsukune's, Saizo's was well beyond the monster level he was classified as.

Moka gipped her rosary in a nervous habit. She knew Tsukune out powered the troll but what she doesn't know is how the 'Human' fared in battle.

Tsukune's smirk didn't faltered when he saw the troll charge, but inside he was quite worried. Not about his well being but for Moka's if he failed to stop Saizo. With a force roar, Tsukune met the trolls charge. The blazing inferno that dwelled inside, screamed out in retribution as Tsukune dashed forward. His aura wings giving him extra speed and agility. Both of the males held their fists back and each flung their blows when they neared one another.

The two strikes met in a thunderous clash as the ground below the two shattered and cracked from the force. The boy's smaller hand smashing into Saizo's much larger one. Tsukune's Yokai wings fluttered, whipping up winds and dust. The wild winds and the Yokai lashing caused Yokai to yelp and push down her skirt.

Tsukune jumped back as the troll swung his other fist. The balled hand missing his head by inches. Growling out, Saizo sent out a fierce kick at the boy's right side. Tsukune's eyes widened as he watched the incoming attack.

The kick connected with the boy's chest, a bone chilling thud was heard as the 'human' gripped the trolls leg as it hit its mark. The boy was pushed back as he locked his knees, his feet digging a few inches into the ground. A pain filled grunt escaped Tsukune's lungs.

Saizo smirked when he struck his target, but his smugness was short lived when he tried to pull back his leg, Tsukune gripped the trolls appendage and flung the bully over his shoulder and into the ground. The earth exploded in a cloud of dust and pebbles as the ground shattered from the attacks force. The 'human' jumped back with a smile.

A piece of hard candy attached to a stick fell out the mouth of a girl with purple hair. When the lollipop reached the ground, it shattered upon impact. The girl stared with wide eyes as her mouth hug open in awe. The boy she had been watching far exceeded her thoughts about him. She knew now that this was whom she was looking for. Tsukune was perfect in her pale blue eyes. He was brave, carrying and kind hearted. It seemed he defended those who was bullied or attacked. The girl in the bushes smiled brightly as her eyes shinned with new light for the boy. She shivered when the shockwave from the attack when it brushed over her.

The smile on Tsukune face faltered when Saizo charged out from the crater left behind and tackled Tsukune. The troll ran towards the trees with the boy in his grip. Tsukune flared out his wings in attempt to slow the trolls speed as he slammed his fists into Saizo's back.

Instead of a fierce crash that Saizo had hoped for, he had slammed the boy against a solid, thick tree trunk with a loud thud. The troll growled out in frustration as he jumped back. Tsukune's Yokai flared along with his roar as the tribal designs on his face glowed brighter. His aura wings arched as he charged Saizo with increased speed.

Moka watches in awe as the two exchanged blow for blow. It seemed that the two were evenly matched but as the fight worn on, Tsukune glowing eyes narrowed as he pressed his attacks harder as his strikes became blurs. An impressed smile graced the girls lips as her heart fluttered as she watched the boy she befriended fight. The vampire rubbed her rosary as she thought about what kind of monster the boy was.

Moka was to wrapped up in her thoughts to see Saizo dash towards her until she felt a hand wrap around her throat. A dark, vile laughter echoed in the now silent afternoon air. The sounds of fists on flesh or kicks connecting with bodies no longer were heard. While she was lost within her thoughts, she had not heard the yells of warning from Tsukune.

Tsukune watch in anger as his Yokai wings fluttered and the excess wisps flare about. The more his anger grew, the more violent his wings pulsated, the same could be said for the bright line hat adorned his face. The inferno blazed brighter as his back ached more.

"Move and she dies..."

A/N: well that's it for now. Review on how I did. Haha I've got big plans for this story. Especially for Tsukune and Moka.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

"Move and she dies." Saizo growled out, tightening his grip on the vampires throat, causing her to cough out as she tried to pry the troll's hand off. Tsukune narrowed his eyes and clinched his fist. His Yokai wings fluttered and flapped, whipping up dirt and dust. The light they gave off grew brighter as his firry anger grew hotter. The troll took a deep breath, trailing his tongue along Moka's neck. She squirmed, trying to break his hold over her.

Saizo chuckled darkly as he ran his free hand along her body. Tsukune growled in anger and frustration, his aura flared as he was mentally cursing himself for being weak, for not being strong enough to protect her. His only friend in this rotting place. The closet family he had here. In the short amount of time he had been here, he had become very protective of her. He was lonely all his life, and he has finally found a living being unafraid of him. He may have met mere hours ago, but that doesn't change ones heart or feelings. He knew in that moment, watching helplessly as the lowly troll hid behind the vampire, that he would give his life for her if it meant that she would smile and be happy.

Saizo stilled his roaming hand as he tightened his hold when Tsukune took a step towards them, the boy's face set in a hate filled sneer as Tsukune glared at the troll. Moka coughed as her face started to reddened. Help... please help me, Tsukune. The vampire thought as she gasped for air. The ache in Tsukune's back gained intensity, the wisps of his aura flaring out.

The two males stared each other down as Tsukune's mind was in over drive, trying to come up with a plan of action. Saizo smiled smugly, he know Tsukune would dare put Moka's well being at risk. Tsukune's eyes darted all around, trying to find an opening in Saizo's defense, but with each option he found, Moka was always the factor that got in the way. The boy locked eyes with the vampire. His heart clinched painfully when he saw the helplessness and fear in them. Her emerald gaze flicked up, than back over his shoulder.

Tsukune watched her for a moment before his glowing eyes widened. Even while she was in pain and practically trembling in fear, she still held a firry determination. The boy with wings smirked and nodded softly. His gaze lingered slightly and just for a moment before the boy eyed Saizo with a cold look as his smirk turned into a scowl.

"You will regret bringing her into this." He stated. Saizo narrowed his gaze as he watched Tsukune close his eyes and focused his Yokai. His tattoos glowed brightly as his aura swirled around his feet. Moka looked on in awe as Tsukune's Yokai wings began to materialize and become physically attached to him.

Tsukune's eyes snapped open, the glowing light no longer there and the tribal lines on his face were so faint, you wouldn't know they were unless you looked hard enough. Moka would have gasped if she could. Instead of the warm muddy brown, his eyes were a soft golden, she was in utter awe. The vampire had never seen or heard of anything like this. Moka knew he was powerful when they first met. His scent had given that much away, but as she took a raged breath, the smell of ozone he gave off seemed to grow ten fold now. If she wasn't in immediate danger, and if she wasn't being held by her throat, Moka didn't know if she could stop her self from tackling her friend to the ground and sink her fangs into him.

Saizo gulped. He was starting to have second thoughts about his odds now. The aura Tsukune gave off was now barely noticeable, instead, he just looked like any other monster. But when Saizo locked eyes with him, the troll could see the power pulse within the golden pools. Saizo shook his head. No! I will not cower away! I will defeat him! Just imagine how high my reputation would climb if I managed to take Tsukune down! Not to mention what I could do with the girl...

While the troll was lost in his thoughts, his lust filled gaze fell upon the pink hair beauty. Saizo may be watching Moka, but the vampire was staring at the golden eyed boy. Tsukune smiled softly at Moka before he shot into the air with one powerful flap of his wings. Saizo blinked and looked around franticly.

"Where is he!?" He shouted angrily. His lust clouded mind cleared, rage and worry soon took over. After searching for the boy, he grew frustrated and turned Moka around, face to face.

"Where is he?" Saizo asked again. His voice was low and cold as he lifted the wide eyed vampire into the air. She gasped out as her legs flailed about. Her fists pounded on the thick arm of the troll. Trying to release his grip. The monster just laughed out evilly.

"Come out, come out where ever you are..." He sang with a cold sneer as he looked around, trying to find any trace of the boy.

When he found nothing, his sneer turned into a frown before he looked Moka over. Soon his frown grew into a vile smile as he slammed the slightly blue Moka against a tree, causing her to gasp. Saizo removed his choking hold, allowing her to breath. The dazed vampire screamed out when she felt his long sticky tongue run over her as his hands ruffled her skirt.

"TSUKUNE!" Moka cried out in terror as tears fell freely down her cheeks while Saizo chuckled. Moka shut her glistening fear filled eyes as she fought off Saizo from completely ripping off her panties. All the while silently saying the same thing over again, the same name. Tsukune...

"Looks like your boyfr-" The bully started just before Moka heard a bone chilling crunch, fallowed by a scream filled with agony.

The vampire slowly opened her emerald gaze and gasped, her body shuttered and shivered involuntary when she caught sight of the two males.

Tsukune flew high above the heads of the teens. He had taken his friend's advice at trying an attack from where Saizo least expected it. He fixed his gaze bellow. The boy would have laughed out at the look on Saizo's face if Moka hadn't been in danger. When he saw the monster slam her against the tree in attempt to rape her the image from the ally flashed across his vision. The inferno inside of him screamed out louder than before when he caught sight of Saizo's hands.

Tsukune growled and clinched his jaw as red began to seep into his sight. When he heard her scream his name, he roared as he let his rage take control. Tsukune tucked in his wings and free fell towards the two. The longer he fell, the angrier he became. When Tsukune was close enough, he twisted his body and slammed his foot into the side of Saizo with a low growl.

Saizo was driven forcefully into the earth as his body carved a path through the ground before he skidded to a stop quit far from the boy with wings.

Tsukune slowly lowered his leg as he smirked at the still body of the troll. Satisfied, he folded his wings against his back as he turned to face the vampire only to get tackled to the ground in by a pink hair girl.

Moka snuggled her head into Tsukune's chest as tears stained his shirt and jacket. He was given a school uniform earlier, but deemed that it was not his style and left them in his dorm. While he was there, he did grab a grey jacket.

With a soft smile, Tsukune wrapped his arms around her and rubbed slow circles against her lower back.

"Shhh. Your safe now." He whispered. Moka just tightened her grip on him and nodded. Tsukune sat up and held his friend until her tears stopped flowing. As he held her, he couldn't keep the smile off his face. Sure, he wished this was a result of the a different circumstance, but he was happy she was safe in his arms.

When her tears subsided, Moka pulled back and smiled softly. "Thank you." She said. Tsukune smile wide.

"Anything for you, Moka." He said in a sincere voice as his eyes wondered down. A small blush formed when he saw the torn clothing that was barely hanging on the vampire's shoulders.

Moka fallowed his gaze before blushing a bright red as she tried to hide the visible flesh. Tsukune just smiled softly and stripped off his jacket and wrapped it around the vampire's pale frame.

Moka eyes shown gratitude and she hugged Tsukune again. "Thank you." She whispered in his ear before she pulled back.

The boy with wings stood and held out a hand for his female friend. "Come on, lets go." He said warmly as he helped the teen to her feet. Moka nodded with a smile as they began to walked back towards the female doom.

As they walked, Tsukune felt his wings slowly dissipate back into his energy. Soon his eyes returned back to their muddy brown color. The absent yokai that disappeared when his physical wings formed, slowly started to climb back to normal levels. While the two friends walked, the vampire clinged to the boys arm, laying her head onto his shoulder.

Tsukune had to fight the grin that threatened to split his face when she hugged his arm. He may have been hurt protecting her but he wouldn't have it any other way. So long as she was happy, than so would he.

As they walked side by side, Moka couldn't help the warm glow that was brought out when ever she was around him. A happy smiled appeared on her face as the two made their way up the steps that lead to the vampire's room. They both sighed when they stopped in front of the door.

Moka stepped back and handed Tsukune his jacket back with a soft smile. "Thank you again." She said. Gratitude thick in her voice.

"It's no problem" Tsukune replied as he slipped his jacket back on.

Tsukune grinned as he waved. "I'll see you later Moka. Sleep tight." He called out over his shoulder as he walked away.

Moka stared after him. Wishing he had stayed longer but decided not to peruse him. After the incident earlier, she was dead tired. Sighing once more she unlocked her door and slipped in before re-locking it.

Tsukune was cursing himself as he made his way towards his dorm. He had blanked out when the arrived at her door so he opted to take the safe route and bid her goodnight. As walk moved his mind wondered to the fight. So he was what he thought he was. Now that Moka was out of harms way, he began to panic. He wasn't human, not anymore. But if not, then what am I? He thought. His mind near a state of hysteria.

A/N: This is just a short filler chapter because I felt the need to power something for this story, just to let you all know that I haven't abandoned it. Review and let me know what you think. The more reviews I get the longer the chapters will be and the fast they will appear.


End file.
